fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Mt. Neverest
'''''Mt. Neverest is a mountain used for graduation at the end of your training. Various NPCs congratulate you for completing the Academy."'' In FusionFall, Mt. Neverest (a pun on Mt. Everest) is an area used for the graduation of the academy, the third part of a players training. Various NPCs reside here, and Computress sends the player on several missions, to meet the four guides (Ben, Edd, Dexter, and Mojo Jojo). After picking one, deciding the plot of the game, the player can warp to Sector V via the Lady Rainicorn Bridge, with the help of Major Glory and Finn, and begin playing the game. Aside from the many NPCs, there are statues of the various heroes from Dexter's Laboratory there, implying that this is where all the great superheroes once trained. In Cartoon Network shows, the area is based off an episode of The Powerpuff Girls, where the girls went to train to be part of the Justice Friends. Also, in Johnny Bravo, Johnny follows a girl who lives in Mt. Neverest. It is unknown if this is supposed to be the same location. Several glitches have been encountered with Mt. Neverest. Many players are getting trapped in the area, after warping to buddies in the Academy. If a player encounters this problem, they should email FusionFall, asking for a relocation. Luckily Fusion Fall fixed the problem and players can't warp to a friend in the academy. Also, there have been several occasions where Mojo Jojo has been absent. This bug has been fixed, though. Missions Several missions are available in Mt. Neverest before the player can graduate, all given by Computress relating to meeting each of the guides: *Meet Mojo *Meet Edd *Meet Ben *Meet Dexter NPCs * Toonami- TOM *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter *Dexter's Laboratory - Dee Dee *Dexter's Laboratory - Mandark *Dexter's Laboratory - Computress *Dexter's Laboratory - Major Glory *The Powerpuff Girls - Mojo Jojo *Ed,Edd n Eddy - Edd *Ed,Edd n Eddy - Eddy *Samurai Jack - Jack *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh Five *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Eduardo *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Grim *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Fred Fredburger *The Marvelous Misadventues of Flapjack - Flapjack *Ben10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien - Ben Tennyson *Ben10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien - Gwen Tennyson *Ben10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien - Kevin Levin *Ben10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien - Grandpa Max *Adventure Time - Finn *Adventure Time - Princess Bubblegum *Adventure Time - Lady Rainicorn *Generator Rex - Rex *Sym-bionic Titan- Lance *Sym-bionic Titan - Ilana *Sym-bionic Titan - Octus Nanos Most of the Nanos included are under further development. Three of them you get during your training. Jake, Rigby and Rath are now actual nanos. *Finn *Rex *Alien X *Jake *Rigby *Rath *Mordecai *Ultimate Big Chill *Way Big Items On Mt. Neverest there are many items: Ben 10 *DX Mark10 *Kevin's Car *Rustbucket3 Dexter's Labortory *Cannon *Dex-Bot *Robots Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Pickup Truck *Cardboard Tent Mt. Neverest *Temple/Stadium *Table *Floating Chairs *Nano Containment Units (Dex-Labs) Powerpuff Girls *Mojo's Tank Codename: Kid's Next Door *MOSQUITO Statues *Monkey Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Val Hallen Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Super Cow Statue (Cow Alterego) (Cow & Chicken) *Green Squeaker Statue (Billy alterego) (The Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy) *Sam-R-I Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *White Tiger Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Capital G Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tiki Torch Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Living Bullet Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Krunk Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) Category:Areas Category:training